


Can't Take My Eyes off You

by crismes



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Footy Ficathon, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, unresolved everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismes/pseuds/crismes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sergio never believed that he was in the wrong over anything. Once he got an idea in his head that was it – he stuck to his guns and to hell with the consequences. It was admirable, but maddening. Sergio was oh so maddening. That was why they were there right now dealing with the situation at hand, no doubt there would be more drama in the future, buckets full of it.</i>
</p><p>Sergio gets hurt during a match and is prescribed strong painkillers. It's a good job Iker's around to deal with him when he starts acting a little strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes off You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Footy Ficathon](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/33981.html) over on livejournal. 
> 
> I wrote and redrafted this a bunch of times and I'm still not happy with it, but here it is. Two stubborn characters in my head, neither of them willing to back down first. I hope it entertains someone ;)

There was no time to think twice about the tackle. Sergio was the last man standing between the striker and the goalkeeper, the team’s last line of defence. It was an all or nothing moment that was going to change the course of the game regardless of which way it went. In the end it all happened very quickly. The adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he soared into the air, his foot connecting with human flesh rather than the ball. As their bodies collided something hit him square in the stomach – a knee or an elbow perhaps, not that the finer details mattered, the pain felt just the same.

The seconds that he was lying there motionless on the pitch seemed to last forever, as though they were being played out in slow motion. The whistles and jeers of the crowd were like a whirring sound in the back of his mind. Breathing, the trick was to keep breathing. Except that there was an excruciating crushing sensation in his chest and his body seemed to object the fact that his lungs needed air.

“What? A penalty? You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Iker’s words were the last he heard before they came and took him off the pitch. He had joked before that Sergio made his life like Groundhog Day when it came to him giving away penalties. Well, at least Sergio had given him something to do.

\---

 

“You didn’t have to drive me home,” Sergio said, his words beginning to slur slightly.

“Stop being stupid,” Iker replied. “Oh wait, you never stop being stupid, do you?”

“You should see the other guy,” Sergio somehow managed to smirk through the pain.

“There wasn’t a scratch on him, at least that’s the rumour that was going around in the back after the match.”

“Bullshit!”

“In fact he said you that you punched and kicked like a little girl – “

“Iker!” Sergio reached across and nudged him in the stomach. “It could have been worse.”

“You’re lucky you got away with just bruised ribs,” Iker winced. “At least you’ll be resting during some of your suspension.”

“You really are a fucking comedian tonight,” the defender groaned.

“Come on,” Iker told him as they pulled up outside Sergio’s house. “Let’s get you inside.”

“That involves me moving, which is easier said than done,” he replied more hesitantly, not wanting to show any chinks in his armour.

“I can help you – “

“No! I can do it myself.”

He shifted uncomfortably before eventually making it onto his feet. His hands were on his ribs as he staggered towards the front door of his house. Several times he flatly refused any offer of help from Iker. It was bad enough that the goalkeeper had carried his bags for him. He’d probably never hear the end of that once he got back to training.

Sergio let out an exasperated sigh. “Fuck,” he gasped. “That hurt. I thought they said these were strong painkillers.”

“You need to go to bed and lie down,” Iker frowned, concern etched on his face.

“Are you my nurse now?”

“Stop being proud and do as I say,” Iker insisted.

Mere minutes later Sergio was lying in his bed. Getting comfortable however, was proving to be near impossible.

“On the bottle it says you can have up to three of these,” Iker observed, rattling the pills. “Take another one, it might take the edge of it so that you can fall asleep.”

“Ugh, just give me the fucking pill. I’ve had enough of this bullshit,” he whined.

Iker was perched on the chair opposite, watching his friend wistfully. There was only one Sergio, and in this moment he could forget about how many penalties he gave away, or how annoyingly stubborn the man could be. Sergio never believed that he was in the wrong over anything. Once he got an idea in his head that was it – he stuck to his guns and to hell with the consequences. It was admirable, but maddening. Sergio was oh so maddening. That was why they were there right now dealing with the situation at hand, no doubt there would be more drama in the future, buckets full of it. Still, all Iker longed for was for Sergio’s pain to lessen. All of his other thoughts seemed to evaporate into thin air.

As the minutes ticked by Iker began to notice a change in Sergio. He watched as his body became more relaxed and his breathing more slow and steady.

“Better?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Sergio said vacantly.

“Want me to leave you in peace for a while?”

“No. Stay, please stay.” Sergio had reached a hand out and grasped in the air, looking for Iker.

 “Okay, I suppose I can do that,” Iker shrugged and shuffled the chair across the room so that he was by Sergio’s side. The defender grabbed at his wrist and pulled until their hands met, linking their fingers together. Sergio’s lips curved upwards into a smirk.

“Are you sure you’re alright Sese?”

“There. There must – “

“There must what?” Iker had to bend down so close to Sergio to be able to make out what he was saying that he could feel his breath on his neck.

““There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you,” he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Even though he was looking at Iker his eyes were somewhat glassy, as though he wasn’t altogether there.

“Oh that must be some good stuff you’re on,” Iker tried to stifle a laugh. It was impossible for him to hide his amusement.

 “You have nice eyes,” Sergio beamed, his words were becoming gradually more inaudible.

“Thank you,” Iker laughed.

“And hands. Your hand feels nice and soft”

“So this is how you win all of your conquests over then? Because there’s been a lot and personally I feel a little let down by your game…” Iker paused and stared at his silly, vulnerable Sergio, still utterly convinced that he could charm the pants off anyone even when he wasted on painkillers and unable to so much as even turn himself over in bed. At the same time Iker’s physical senses stirred. He wanted him, longed for him, but his cheesy pick up lines were just words that would most likely be forgotten in the morning.

“Bed. Want you in my bed,” Sergio declared dreamily.

“Sese…” Iker’s cheeks were pink. He slid himself onto the edge of the bed and edged towards the other man. He draped an arm around his shoulders. Though it required some effort and there was a grunt of pain from him, Sergio managed to move close enough so that his head was on Iker’s lap. Iker hoped and prayed that his own body wouldn’t react any more than it already had done. This wasn’t the time or the place.  
  
“Try and sleep now,” Iker stroked Sergio’s hair with his fingers, watching as the younger man’s eyes slowly closed. There was a look of contentment on his face as he drifted to sleep. Sergio, always getting what he wanted in some form or another, always the centre of attention. When Iker was convinced that he was fast asleep he gently moved Sergio’s head onto the pillow, slipped downwards and finally, nodded off into his own slumber.

\---  
  
The light of the morning flooded in through the curtains. Sergio flinched as he tried to stretch his arms out and the reality of his injury came flooding back to him. He felt anything but refreshed. He was groggy and confused. Those stupid painkillers.

“You’re in my bed,” he stated as he noticed the warm body next to his.

“Yes, you asked me to – “

“Did you try to take advantage of me while I was out of it?”

“Sergio! If you knew how fucking ironic you’re being…”

“You’ve always wanted me,” he said feeling rather smug with himself.

Iker sighed, deliberately neither confirming nor denying anything. The familiar feeling of both wanting to kiss him and kill him came washing over him.

“I’ll get you some breakfast,” Iker insisted. “You’re not having any more of those pills on an empty stomach.”

“Off you go then,” Sergio raised his eyebrows, propping himself up on a pillow. He was racking his brain trying to figure out exactly what had happened the night before. Still, it could have been worse.


End file.
